


Storm

by MsFunSize



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confident Na Jaemin, Cute Na Jaemin, Hotel, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Soft Na Jaemin, Storm - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFunSize/pseuds/MsFunSize
Summary: Jeno goes on a vacation with his family only to be stuck in the hotel by a raging storm. There, he met Nana, a cute eccentric boy who Jeno thinks is a ghost
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 32





	Storm

Jeno initially said no in terms of going on an impromptu vacation. He tried to defend his stand with arguments such as, I’m leaving for Uni! I have to emotionally and mentally prepare myself! Jeno even reasoned out that his three cats would be lonely without him and that he should stay with them in the remaining time he has left before his departure but his dad assured him that his friends, Renjun and Donghyuck are very much capable of taking care of his felines which in all honesty made Jeno scoff. Knowing those two? Yeah right, he thought sarcastically but then his mom told him that she’ll be able to help him illegally smuggle Bongshik, Seol and Nal to his dorm if he’s coming to the family vacation not knowing that pets are actually allowed in the dorms. But Jeno being an oblivious baby that he has thought it's a win for him, accepting a little bribe won’t hurt right?

After his lovely conversation with his family and packing his stuff, Jeno phoned up his friends to meet up and to tell them what and what not to do with his cats.

“Hold up, you’re leaving? YOU’RE LEAVING ME WITH HYUCK?! BETRAYAL!” Renjun shrieked then jumped to Jeno’s side, “TAKE ME WITH YOU!”

Hyuck glared at Renjun, “I ain’t that bad!” he complained

“Jun it’s a family vacation. FAMILY” 

“Hey, we could be twins you know! At some angles, I look EXACTLY like you!” Renjun then proceeds to pose as if he’s in front of a camera.

“Uh-huh? If I actually let you, would you like to be stuffed in a duffel bag?” 

“I-I mean, I’m tiny enough!” Renjun answered looking at Jeno like a dejected puppy.

Hyuck, on the other hand, drinks his boba calmly and asks, “When are you guys even leaving?” He then grabbed Renjun by his collar and pushed him to his seat.

“Tomorrow? Tonight? I don’t know honestly AND before I forgot, you two will be taking care of my three babies so here” Jeno then gave Renjun and Hyuck a paper that contains the schedule of the 3 cat’s mealtime and etc

“Why us? Not like we don’t adore those little devils but couldn’t you just hire a pet sitter?” Hyuck asked

“Well, surprise surprise my dad actually trusts you two” Jeno stated before feeling his phone vibrating from his pocket indicating a new message has arrived. 

He unlocks his phone and sees that his sister has sent him a message. Jeno let out an inhumane shriek when he read that they’re supposed to leave in two hours.

His friends chuckled, “The beauty of impulsive planning. So many surprises.” Renjun said while eyeing the remaining pearls in his plastic cup.

“Message us if there’s cute boys or girls there! Also. I think there’s a storm coming in a few days and I heard there are many ghosts there, so like, don’t die okay?” Renjun continued

Jeno chuckled and said goodbye to them and headed straight home where he saw his parents stuffing their belongings to their car.

As they’re almost done, Jeno looks up at the sky, I haven’t seen today’s news. Jeno continued staring at the sky and thought that it’s still a very nice day. I hope nothing terrible will happen

After a few hours of travelling, they have finally arrived at the hotel where Jeno immediately heads to his own hotel room where he plops himself to the bed and dozes off. After hours of sleeping, he was awoken by a knock on his door. He looked through the peephole expecting to see a psycho killer only to see his mom looking a bit worried for an unknown reason.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jeno asked frantically the moment he opened the door for his mom.

“You know how this whole vacation is kind of impulsive?” Jeno nodded his head vigorously, 

“Well, there are some troubles regarding this whole escapade,” 

Jeno feels his energy being drained out, “What”

“There’s a big storm coming so we’re gonna have to improvise a plan to enjoy this trip. We were lucky enough to book the last flight here, ” she then smiled and started to head towards the door.

“Mom there was never a plan, to begin with!” Jeno shrieked, “Jun was right about the storm except it came earlier.”

“Oh sweetheart, darling, your introvert ass would still enjoy this.” Mrs. Lee said as she watched Jeno plop his body back to the bed who now was facepalming himself

“This is why you plan a trip ahead of time and watch the news!” Jeno groaned and looked at his mom, “What’s the plan now?”

“Well, I and your dad are just gonna cuddle and maybe give you guys another sibling,” Jeno groaned in disgust as she giggles sheepishly, “and your sister would probably do her own thing and you do your own thing which would not involve murder and police okay? We’re leaving as soon as the storm subsides” 

Jeno watched as his mother walked out of the room. He then lay on his bed looking at the ceiling contemplating life choices. 

After contemplating his life choices and collecting his thoughts, he got up   
Like hell, I would let this storm hinder my trip Jeno thought and while it’s ass o’clock in the morning, he grabbed a snack and left his gloomy hotel room to explore the fancy hotel.

Did you know that the hotels in Jeju are haunted? 

Jeno suddenly remembered what Hyuck said months prior to the trip  
Oh, nonsense! Those aren’t true! But if they are, I would love to meet them. Renjun's words rang in his head when he turned at the corner and saw a figure leaning against the big glass window. 

Jeno hid at the corner of the hallway while still eyeing the person. The person moved their head revealing it to be a boy. A pretty boy 

A boy my age! A really….pretty boy Jeno then mindlessly opened his junk food, loud enough to be heard by the boy. Jeno in a state of panic tried to run but cursed his body as his feet betrayed him and he slammed down the floor, face first. 

He groaned in annoyance at the loss of his snack and probably part of his dignity but as he lifted his face, he came face to face with the boy from earlier.

Oh he’s prettier up close Jeno then feels his face heat up at the close proximity between them

“Are you okay?” the pretty boy then offered his hand which Jeno accepted, “I heard a noise and when I turned at the corner, I uh saw you like this.” 

“I-I’m perfectly okay and just to be clear, I was not stalking you! I was just wondering how someone so pre…” Jeno didn’t get to finish his sentence due to the boy staring at him intensely

“Is there something on my face?” 

“N-No! I-I was just uhm I uh… I forgot what I was trying to say.” 

The boy then giggled cutely and from that moment on, Jeno knew he’s screwed

“I-I’m Jeno by the way!” Jeno said as he extended his hand. This caused the boy to smile brightly and shook Jeno’s hand

“Call me Nana.”

Jeno thought they’d never see each other again but hey! The hotel may be big but there’s not a lot of people due to the storm so Jeno already knows that little encounters are inevitable. What Jeno didn’t expect is that by the next day, they meet again. At exactly 12 am when he was heading back to his hotel room, he saw a familiar face.

“Jeno hi!” Nana started with a bright smile. Jeno wonders how sweet Nana can still smile so bright as if the weather wasn’t gloomy at all.

“Hey fancy meeting you here” Jeno blushed from embarrassment from his chosen greeting. “Uh, why are you up at midnight.”

“Well I can’t sleep and it might be weird but I kinda want to take a walk outside despite the fact that it’s raining.” Nana sheepishly answered while clasping his hands.

“No no no it’s not weird at all” Jeno rubbed the back of his neck when he thought of something, “if you don’t mind, c-can I go with you?” 

Nana stared at him, with obvious shock on his face. Jeno cursed and mentally facepalmed 

himself for stuttering. “I mean it’s midnight and it could be dangerous and it’s raining!” 

Nana giggled, “Of course you can go with me” 

“Great!” Jeno tried to hide his excitement but before the pair could even move a muscle, Jeno saw his sister from a distance. To avoid extreme teasing from his sister, Jeno unknowingly grabbed Nana’s wrist and ran down to the lobby and headed straight outside. 

In Jeno’s mind, in the CCTV cameras, them running together was a sight to behold as the scene looks as if it came out of a drama.  
Jeno slowed down when he felt the droplets of rain on his skin while Nana was still giggling like a little kid. Jeno unknowingly smiled at the sight of Nana smiling so bright. 

“You know, I’m actually glad that I met you. It gets a bit lonely being here for a long time” Nana said when Jeno let go of his wrist and twirled under the rain. Jeno was stunned by what the boy just said.

“How long have you been here?” Jeno asked

“I actually don’t remember. I was just trying to run away then suddenly I’m here.” the boy answered.

Awkward silence engulfs them as the pair starts wandering outside the hotel. Jeno, wanting to know more about the pretty boy, remembered what Renjun told him weeks prior 

“Ask them about ghosts! At some point, everyone likes creepy stuff!”   
Jeno thought it might make things worse considering the first thought that came into his mind the first time he saw Nana is GHOST.

Nana, on the other hand, notices that Jeno is in deep thoughts, “So, what do you think about the hotel?”

“Huh? I-I think it’s haunted!” Jeno was, of course, embarrassed with what he blurted out

“Haunted? How come?”

“Well, it looks creepy at night?” 

“That’s not gonna justify anything but I get your point and that’s precisely why I like wandering out at night,” 

With the combination of his heart thumping from extreme gay panic and the sheer terror he felt when a thought suddenly came into his mind, poor Jeno looks pitiful in front of his now supposedly crush.

“Y-You’re not a ghost right?” Jeno asked 

“What do you think?” the pretty boy then smirked once again and walked ahead, not knowing what his smirk did to Jeno’s heart

**********

After the incident from last night, all Jeno wanted to do now is to whine to his best friends. All he had to do was to emotionally and mentally prepare himself from the impending teasing he’s gonna get but unfortunately (fortunately) there’s no signal because of the storm but the downside is the fact that he can’t rant to his besties about how he met a cute ghost in Jeju.

Jeno is adamant that Nana is a ghost and now he wants to know more about the mysterious boy. And by that, he means to look for the said boy and question him and possibly try to hang out with him more before Nana decides it’s time for him to ascend into heaven. 

Jeno left the building when he remembered that Nana likes the rain and since the storm is getting stronger, Jeno thought that the pretty ghost must be bliss right now. 

He cheered internally when he saw Nana in the garden, crouching down as if he’s looking for something. 

Sensing someone behind him, Nana turned around and smiled when he saw Jeno. 

“So uh what are you doing there?” Jeno asked not minding the hard pour of the rain on his head.

“I’m looking for snails,” he then got up to head to the other part of the garden

“Why? Is it like your last mission? You know, in order to go to heaven.” Jeno then crouched beside Nana 

“No silly,” Nana laughed before giving the other an adequate answer, “I just like them cause they remind me of someone and that someone is so patient and independent and SLOW like a snail.” Nana smiled, “Too bad she hates me,”

“I think I’m done here,” Nana got up, “Do you wanna head back inside?” Jeno vigorously nodded his head at the question

After that night, Jeno didn’t see Nana for the next few days. The storm has now subsided and 1 hour from now, they’re leaving the hotel but his ghostly friend is still nowhere to be found.

In those few days, at exactly 12:00 am at midnight, Jeno wanders around the massive hotel calling out to Nana. 

The receptionist in the lobby even dubbed Jeno crazy. So for his last resort, Jeno ran to the receptionist to ask her about the missing boy.

“There’s no Nana nor a ghost in this hotel Jeno. Heck, this place isn’t even haunted, to begin with!” the receptionist stated

“B-But, how about when both of us ran outside at midnight a few nights ago? When it was still storming?”

“Oh, that night? I’m pretty sure I was napping lol.”

“How about the CCTV” 

“They’re currently not working”

“What kind of hotel is this?!”

He was just about to lose hope when he asked, “How about the record of all teenage boys that booked here?”

“Do you even know his real name?”

Jeno pouted, “No”

“Aigoo Jeno, say bye-bye to you love life”

“No! Just let me see the records! We’re close now!” Jeno begged. The receptionist admits that she came to adore Jeno especially the past few days since the boy ranted to her due to the fact he can’t do it to his friends

“Fine!” she finally complied as she saw that Jeno was near tears

Jeno immediately scanned the records but see no names that come close to ‘Nana’ 

Jeno sighed in defeat as the receptionist noona gave him a sad smile. He’s convinced that he’ll never see the pretty boy ever again as he tries not to remember the pretty smile that made his heart flutter.

It’s been a week already since the whole Jeju escapade but of course, he’s still not over Nana

We asked you to take pics!! We could’ve worked our magic and become FBI if you just gave us a picture of your boy!! Of course, his friends nagged him before they comforted him

The trio is now in uni. Jeno shed a tear when his mom confessed the fact that he can actually bring his felines with him to uni.

His three cats are currently located at the dorm carts thingy when he opened his dorm room, he saw the boy that he’s been looking for

“Hey! Didn’t know you’re going here too” Jeno cursed that bright smile

“WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!” Jeno shrieked as he runs towards Nana to hug him

“My dad managed to track me down and had his men pick me up to stay in one of our houses there,” Nana hugged him back with the same intensity

“I thought you were a ghost,” Jeno said, “You were too pretty and unreal that I thought I was hallucinating,”

“Geez are you confessing your love for me? We only knew each other for a few days you know,”

“What if I am?”

Nana chuckled and Jeno lets go of him, “Let’s get to know more about each other then, hi my name is Na Jaemin but you can me Nana,”

“My name is Lee Jeno and..” his eyes glance down at Jaemin’s lips, “I really wanna kiss you,”

“What's stopping you?” 

Jeno cradled Jaemin’s face in his palms and slammed his lips to Jaemin. It didn’t tho as someone from the doorway cleared their throat

A girl. A really pretty girl. Wtf does Jaemin have a girlfriend? But why did he let me kiss him

“Jeno! This is my step-sister, Jiyeon and Jiyeon this is Jeno,” Jaemin leaned closer to Jeno, “She’s the one that reminded me of the snails, and we also made up lol”

“Shut it. So he’s the one you told me about. Ok, have fun and use condoms if ever you guys feel like doing it,” as she ran away, Jaemin ran after her, cursing 

Jeno smiled, happy that his love life is not over yet. Oh he’s surely gonna take Jaemin with him to Jeju again but this time, with his friends and no storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts since forever and I just found it lol anyways hi  
> Twitter is @_NiceUsername


End file.
